


Жажда

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Гвендаль жаждет Юури, а Юури – его улыбки





	Жажда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Claiming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406458) by crsg (Artemis). 



_Стихия Гвендаля – Земля._  
Эта мысль проносится в затуманенном мозгу Юури, прежде чем по его спине проходится жесткая, мозолистая ладонь, и ощущение языка Гвендаля на его коже выбивает все прочие мысли из его головы.  
Гвендаль жесток и уступчив одновременно – его губы и зубы требовательны, а пальцы, наоборот, до странного нежны. Они почти благоговейно изучают обнаженную кожу Юури, даже когда Гвендаль собственнически ловит ртом крики Юури, а затем приказывает кричать громче и чаще. И Гвендаль, похоже, не против, что Юури цепляется за его плечи и спину, впиваясь в удивительно мягкую кожу, когда выгибается, дрожит и вскрикивает. Но легкость, с которой Гвендаль поднимает Юури в воздух, больше чем на метр отрывая от земли, чтобы тот смог, как надо, обхватить ногами его бедра, говорит о недюжинной физической силе. Юури ощущает глубоко внутри, что так и должно быть – таким и должно быть их первое настоящее соитие, когда сила Гвендаля, его твердый, непоколебимый дух отражаются в несгибаемых дубах, окружавших поляну, и в темноте почвы у них под ногами.  
– Гвен!.. – не удерживается Юури от очередного хриплого вскрика, когда Гвендаль входит в него, и затем нет ничего, кроме огромных нежных рук Гвендаля и его безжалостного грубого рта – и  _жажды_ , настолько сильной, что у Юури в глазах мутнеет, когда его тело беспомощно дергается раз-другой, прежде чем внезапно обмякнуть.  
– Ох, – бормочет ошеломленный Юури, не зная, сколько времени прошло – только то, что у него все еще кружится голова, а Гвендаль медленно, очень медленно опускает его на лесной ковер. Юури еще ноги не держат, поэтому они лежат в густой тени огромных дубов, а высоко-высоко над ними в разрывах крон мелькают кусочки голубого неба.  
– Юури? – в низком голосе Гвендаля слышна трогательная забота, и он одними костяшками пальцев, очень бережно, утирает пару одиноких слезинок, поблескивающих на щеках Юури.  
Тот нервно смеется.  
– Гвендаль, ничего страшного. Просто… мы можем остаться здесь еще ненадолго? – Ему претит мысль о возвращении, о том, что надо преодолеть тяжелую неподвижность тела, словно прикованного к земле, и от этого еще сильнее хочется обвиться вокруг Гвендаля и остаться так – надолго, если не навсегда.  
Юури охватывает полное удовлетворение жизнью, ему тепло и хорошо, и он чуть поворачивает голову, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как по лицу Гвендаля пробегает тихая улыбка.  
И это, думает про себя Юури, самая чудесная улыбка, которую он когда-либо видел.


End file.
